


Three’s a Crowd

by sleeptalkingjr



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Established Relationship, Flirting, I'm Sorry, Jealous Nakamoto Yuta, Jealousy, M/M, Nakamoto Yuta is Whipped, References to Sex, Secret Relationship, So very sorry, and jungwoo, bye, i just want some milk, is iconic, jaehyun is a dumbass, no smut fellas im a child of god kinda, so does jaehyun, this is awful but oh well, yuwin are iconic, yuwin deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeptalkingjr/pseuds/sleeptalkingjr
Summary: In which some dumbass named Jaehyun or Jeffrey or whatever keeps flirting with Yuta’s boyfriend and Yuta decides to do something about it.





	1. Day 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologise for this shitfest fellas i really am just bored and lazy these days lol and trying to procrastinate sO enjoy yuta being jealous as usual and sicheng being *insert "ok hand sign emoji" here*
> 
> also my hobby is making fun of jaehyun so my sincerest apologies for doing him dirty 
> 
> JaEHyUN/JeFFrEy ThE DUmBAss
> 
> im considering making i just want some milk jokes in the next chapters but *clears throat* we shall see

10:47 a.m.

Times Yuta has caught Jeffrey/Jaehyun flirting with Sicheng: 14

The dumbass grins. “So, remember,” he hums, leaning so far across Sicheng’s desk it takes all the power in Yuta not to wrench his head off like a bottle cap: “Whenever you’re stranded on an island in Austria, just shout out, ‘Bonjour’. That’s ‘help’ in German.”

Sicheng smirks. His eyes meet Yuta’s flaming ones over the dumbass’ shoulder, and glint.

“Noted.”

Yuta’s insides explode.

He strides towards the desk briskly, jaw clenched; hands fisted. Upon his arrival beside the dumbass, he makes a point to clear his throat loud enough the sound almost resembles the rumbling of a ferocious thunderstorm.

The dumbass blinks.

Slowly, he turns to face Yuta.

He smiles. “Oh, hey. I was just asking Sicheng if he wanted to come over to my house after—”

“He’s busy.”

Sicheng stifles a snort.

Jaehyun/Jeffrey blinks, again, with even more confusion. “Oh,” is all he says, before he pauses, and asks dumbly: “Busy doing what?”

Sicheng sniggers absently.

Yuta’s smile is tight and sweet. “Oh, honey, I think the expression you’re looking for is: ‘doing _who_ ’.” He grins; winks.

Sicheng splutters.

Jaehyun/Jeffrey’s face drowns in a deep, dark crimson. “Oh,” he says again, blinking the fastest Yuta has ever seen him blink before, then—muttering something inaudible—he scurries off towards somebody else’s desk with his head bent and eyes cast down to the floor.

Yuta beams with pride.

Times Yuta has stopped Jeffrey/Jaehyun from flirting with Sicheng: 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE U GO LADS first chapter intro to this shitfest etc etc im sorry i made y’all read this 
> 
> *hides in a hole somewhere*
> 
> [ill be back for chapter 2 stay tuned or not]


	2. Day 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo i updated this a bit quick lol i think it better than the last chapter because a) longer b) spent more time on this one heehee 
> 
> just a heads-up to anyone who might expect it mistakenly there is NO smut in this chapter and there never shall be ahem ahem *baby chick holding knife meme* 
> 
> anywayyyyyy enjoy! uwu

01:22 p.m.

Times Yuta has caught Jeffrey/Jaehyun flirting with Sicheng: 19

“I still don’t get why you don’t wanna tell anyone. I’ve had enough of dumbasses like Jeffrey—”

“Jaehyun.”

“—flashing their dumb goo-goo eyes at you as if it’s _their_ job.” Yuta pouts. “It’s _my_ job.”

Sicheng cocks a brow, sipping in silence their shared strawberry shake with his mouth twisted into a small, soft smile.

Yuta groans. “I _mean_ it, they’re _annoying_.”

Sicheng purses his lips, considering. He plucks his mouth off the straw and begins to stir absentmindedly as he thinks. “Maybe, babe,” he offers, “you should try to—relax?”

Yuta reacts with such force Sicheng wonders if he’d actually slapped him across the face. _“Relax?”_ he erupts, flushing when everyone in the lunch hall turns to face him in surprise—then halts. Slowly, his eyes widen; his mouth stretches into a grin. “Oh, that’s genius! Relax! That’s it!” he exclaims, hooting and slapping the other on the back with excitement—then quickly rushing to apologise when Sicheng chokes on the drink.

“Oh, uh, sorry,” Yuta says sheepishly.

Sicheng can only sigh.

4:25 p.m.

Yuta’s eyes scan the shelves in front of him, narrowing, and squinting, tongue passing carefully over his bottom lip and teeth sinking into soft, tender flesh. Yuta winces; tuts; reaches out to leaf through the assortment of bottles with a warped expression of agony.

Beside him, a woman watches, amused.

Yuta shoots her a scowl.

When he’s finally had enough, he sighs, switching on his phone and holding it to his ear with a resigned look etched onto his face. The woman nearby smirks and waddles away. Yuta waits impatiently for Sicheng to answer, the tapping of his foot on the ground speeding up, his body swaying. 

Finally, after what seems like a thousand rings, Sicheng picks up the phone. “Hello?”

“Hey, babe?” Yuta yanks one of the bottles off the shelf, screwing up his face and returning it swiftly, wiping his free hand on his shirt. “What did you say your favourite fruit was?”

Silence.

Yuta’s foot taps a frustrated rhythm onto the floor.

“My favourite— Yuta, I’m kinda busy right now—”

“I _know_ that, it’s just a tiny question.”

“Why do you want to know?”

“You’ll get in trouble if you keep talking on the phone during class.”

“Fine. Strawberries.” Sicheng’s tone expertly blends all three emotions of amusement, perplexity and annoyance.

Yuta grins. “Thanks, babe,” he hums, and before Sicheng can say anything else, he hangs up, dropping a bottle of strawberry flavoured lube into his shopping basket, and turning on his heel, skipping towards the checkout point.

5:02 p.m.

“Hey, Yuta? Why the hell would you call me in the middle of class to ask about my favourite food? Do you want me to fail dance class or something? It couldn’t’ve waited? Yuta? Yuta, where—”

Sicheng suddenly stops dead, frozen in the boys’ bedroom doorway. He blinks rapidly, eyes widening, expression incomprehensible.

Yuta looks up from the bottle of lube; grins.

Sicheng’s jaw has yet to peel itself off the floor.

“Uh,” he starts, eloquent as ever. “Can I please—can I please know what the actual fuck is going on?”

“That’s a good question, Sicheng,” Yuta sings. “But I have my own question for you.” He clears his throat. Sicheng stares. “Did you know that it’s been a week since we last had sex?”

His boyfriend’s expression is stiller than stone. “Yes. I was aware.”

Yuta pauses. _That wasn’t on the script…_

“Oh. Well, uh—” _That sly, sneaky bitch…_ “How shameful of you to have been aware of something so _unacceptable_ and not—”

“A week’s not that long, Yuta.”

“ _A week’s not that long?_ Speak for yourself!”

“I don’t think a week’s that long, Yuta.”

Yuta whines.

Sicheng shakes his head.

“I’m sexually frustrated.”

“I can see that.”

“I want to—”

“Babe, I just came back from class.”

Yuta pouts.

Sicheng smiles gently. “Maybe later, okay? You just need to— God, I didn’t mean—” His face goes red. “—relax, like, _that_ , Yuta.”

Yuta cocks a brow. “Then what other kind of relaxation were you implying?”

Sicheng pauses; taps his bottom lip. Yuta grumbles once more, but this time it’s a much more subdued approach to sulking.

He always expected he would be the more eager of the two when it came to dating, in more ways than one. He was the one who confessed; Sicheng was the one to propose keeping their relationship a secret. He is the one to initiate the sex; Sicheng is the one to play along. He is the one to pick the film; Sicheng is the one to agree with whatever title, genre or cast despite his own opinions. (There was that time Yuta had, testing his boyfriend’s will, made him watch an entire collection of chick-flicks, including all five _Twilight_ films. The outcome was unsurprising: Sicheng didn’t complain _once_.) He is the one to take the other out on dates; Sicheng is the one to nod and stay silent the entire journey there, even speaking minimally during the date itself. Speaking only when it is necessary.

Sicheng doesn’t speak much. Yuta knows why. He’s known Sicheng for a long, long time: long enough to know more about Dong Sicheng than he knows about himself. People always tell him he’s too self-centred, too bratty, too self-absorbed and too needy. He agrees, although—with Sicheng—sometimes he feels differently about himself. He likes listening to Sicheng, when the other rarely decides to open up to him; likes taking him places and watching his gorgeous eyes sparkle, and mouth spread into a beautiful smile; likes seeing him laugh and seeing him happy and _making_ him laugh, making him happy.

Suddenly, Yuta feels selfish. It’s happening all over again, he realises. He’s been too needy, too worried and too caught up about his own thoughts and feelings that he hasn’t been listening much to Sicheng, lately.

He bites his lip, pulling the duvet over himself, feeling very ashamed all of a sudden. His cheeks tinge.

Sicheng crawls onto the mattress beside him, reaching up and patting his shoulder.

Yuta rolls his eyes.

“You alright?”

Yuta bites the inside of his mouth. _I should be asking you that._

_Say it, then. Tell him that._

“I should—” Yuta flushes; inhales deeply. Sicheng waits. “I should be asking you that,” Yuta chokes out the words at last, albeit a little too awkwardly.

But it makes Sicheng smile, makes his face light up in such a dazzling way Yuta must resist the urge to shield his eyes. He looks as though he was sculpted masterfully from the purest gold, Dong Sicheng.

Yuta smiles back.

10:44 p.m.

“Sicheng?”

“Mhm?”

Yuta leans forwards and presses a small kiss to the other’s lips.

Sicheng smiles shyly. “What was that for?”

Yuta’s initial response is to joke, _Can’t a guy kiss his boyfriend spontaneously without having to explain himself?_

But he doesn’t. Instead, he wraps his arms around Sicheng tightly, and focuses on the other’s breathing. It’s a little fast, but the sudden close embrace increases Sicheng’s heartbeat substantially. Yuta smiles into his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Sicheng,” he says, voice partially muffled by Sicheng’s skin.

Sicheng giggles. “Apology accepted,” he says, sincere and sweet as ever—and Yuta can’t help the need to kiss him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF!!! hope u guys liked the sudden change in mood hopefully it was not a bit... TOO sudden or different or anything 
> 
> hope u guys enjoyed uwu ^^


	3. Day 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright folks! we come to the conclusion of a very short and shitty series of chapters at last, i have not done yuwin or jaehyun the justice they deserve but! oh well. my friend told me i would not have the guts to post something i wrote in like a week and not a year but HERE I AM and oh boy am i gonna regret this!
> 
> enjoy if you can, my dears
> 
> thanks for the kudos ^^ uwu

11:30 a.m.

Times Yuta has caught Jeffrey/Jaehyun flirting with Sicheng: 20

“And then the guy goes, ‘I just want some milk,’ and I’m like, ‘Alright,’ and I try and do a bottle-flip with the milk carton—well, a carton-flip? Milk-carton-flip? Uh, anyway, and then guess what, I _land_ the thing—”

“Hey, you two.”

Sicheng wrenches his eyes from the boy’s face, jerking his head upwards to meet Yuta’s odd gaze. The boy looks too.

“Yuta, hi. I was just—”

“—asking if Sicheng was free after school?” Yuta smiles.

The boy swallows. He scratches the back of his head, wincing. “Uh—I mean, if you two are … um, y’know—then, it’s alright—”

“Actually, Sicheng is free after school.” Yuta’s smile brightens: he directs its glistening rays in Sicheng’s direction, inwardly punching the air with his fists when Sicheng’s mouth falls open and his eyes widen like giant saucers. “Well, free from having to put up with my bullshit, that’s all I know for sure.”

The boy grins. “Cool! So are you definitely gonna be free?” he asks Sicheng, whose face still hasn’t returned to its normal, neutral glow.

Yuta pats his boyfriend’s head. “Yep. He will. Have fun, you two,” he waves, and saunters back to his desk, dropping into his chair with a deep sigh of relief.

Times Yuta has let Jeffrey/Jaehyun hang out with Sicheng: 1

11:51 a.m.

Listening has proven an immensely difficult task for Yuta, over the past few days; although he knows he’s being doing _something_ right, because after several minutes of stunned silence and staring Sicheng finally transforms in a way that knots up Yuta’s insides in the most pleasant way possible. His face lights up like a bulb as a smile stretches onto his face and he seems—like a presence in the room suddenly, loud and happy and big and bright. He sticks out like a star in a sea of vast sky, and again Yuta is reminded of how beautiful his boyfriend is and how much he loves him. Again he is reminded of how much he’s been missing out—how listening and not being selfish for once, not putting himself first for once, has made someone else and ultimately him happy also.

He likes this warm feeling of happiness, like a hot air balloon in the pit of his stomach. It’s a thrilling, tender feeling that he embraces without hesitation.

Except, there are other things reminding him of the importance of listening.

For example, the fact he’s never paid attention to the name of ‘the dumbass’.

Which is a problem.

Because right now, he’s standing right in front of him, after Yuta called him (sometimes just saying “Hey, you!” still manages to invite the right person) with two very important words sitting impatiently on the tip of his tongue.

_Saying his name will make this more special._

_Jeffrey? Jonas? Jack? Jemima?_

Yuta meets his boyfriend’s gaze over the boy’s shoulder.

 _Jaehyun,_ his pretty little lips form the word gently.

Yuta deflates with gratitude.

“Jaehyun,” he says, instantly feeling better upon saying the boy’s real name.

Jaehyun’s eyes light up. “Yeah?”

“I’m—sorry. For, you know, being a bit of a dick.”

Jaehyun’s reaction surprises him: he bursts into booming laughter. Luckily, no one else in the room seems to notice, but the thunderous shrieking noises he makes throw Yuta off-balance completely. He blinks, laughing, nervously and awkwardly.

He feels Sicheng’s smirk radiate brilliantly from across the room.

“That’s okay, man, I get it. This girl wouldn’t leave my boyfriend alone either, so I dressed him up and called him Rose for a week so the girl would piss off.”

Yuta blinks. Again.

“What the fuck?”

“Yeah, dude. His name’s Jungwoo; he’s pretty quiet too. Sicheng reminds me of him, except his boyfriend deals with jealousy by joking about the sex they’re having, and not … forcing your boyfriend to dress like a girl.”

“Forcing your boyfriend act _and_ dress like a girl.”

The weird kid grins. “Is it even surprising to hear? I’m a total dumbass.”

Yuta snorts.

“You sure as fuck are.”

Times Yuta and Jaehyun have had a sensible conservation: 0

_(and Yuta plans to keep it that way)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MILK JOKE + JACK & ROSE WOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> yw. i regret. 
> 
> thanks for reading this awful mess/sorry for making you lots read this awful mess
> 
> yell at me in the comments (lmao)
> 
> also if you want spin-offs/extra chapters etc., please let me know! yuwin deserve a 100000 page novel, honestly.
> 
> FAREWELL


End file.
